Dragonball C: Transition
by Nickyjoet
Summary: The summary will be posted in the story itself because it contains spoilers for those of you who have not seen the Dragonball anniversary special "Hey, Goku and friends return". I would suggest you watch it before the read, you can find it on Youtube.


**A/N: **The summary of the story: Tarble and Gure have come to earth to get help from Tarble's brother, Vegeta. After Vegeta and Goku fight, Bulma argues with Vegeta, and the saiyan prince does something to make Bulma leave him. She turns to the man she had loved for so long: Son Goku. But will Goku go along with her, or will he stay with his nagging wife Chi-Chi? Find out in the Dark Vegeta Trilogy's sequel: Dragonball C: Transition. Oneshot. Rated T for language, adult themes, and drug use.

Dragonball C

Transition

Vegeta was in his super saiyan form walking down the steps of an area of Hercule's (now destroyed) hotel grounds.

Hercule had realized that he had been extremely selfish by taking the credit for the defeat of Boo, so before he unveiled his new hotel he decided to hold a party for the Z-warriors to celebrate the defeat of Boo. It was the least he could do.

During the course of the party they were interrupted by a couple from space. One was Vegeta's long thought dead brother, Tarble. The other was Tarble's wife, Gure. Tarble begged Vegeta to help him defeat two powerful enemies who had terrorized the planet that Tarble lived on. It turned out that the two baddies were two of Freeza's men, who used to be as powerful as Captain Ginyu himself, but were now as strong as Freeza. Goku suggested that instead of all of them fighting, they should just let Trunks and Goten fight the two, for it would be good practice for them. Vegeta didn't like the idea, so instead Goku suggested that they all draw lots to see who would fight the new enemies. Trunks was the victor of the drawing, so when Abo and Cado came to earth he would fight them.

Goku, however, had different plans, he told Goten to go ahead and fight with Trunks. So the two boys fought hard, and when Abo and Cado merged to become the mighty Abocado the boys fused to become Gotenks.

It seemed that they had won, but Abocado was furious and used a desperate attack that destroyed Hercule's hotel. Vegeta had had enough so he began a charge at the monster, followed by Goku. Goku distracted Vegeta by making the saiyan prince look in a different direction while he quickly teleported in front of the giant chi ball that was heading towards them. Goku powered up to super saiyan and used his Kamehameha to blow the ball of energy and Abocado away.

Vegeta didn't like Goku's trickery, but Son just laughed innocently. Moments later Hercule announced that the food had survived the destruction, so everyone went back to the eating area and continued the feast. Goku noticed some sushi on Vegeta's plate that the prince hadn't touched, so the third class saiyan grabbed them and shoved them into his mouth. The prince was furious, so he grabbed Goku's pork buns and shoved them into his mouth. Soon, the two rivals were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

So now we are back where we started; Vegeta stepped onto the grass and turned, cracking his knuckles. Goku, also in his super saiyan state, walked down the steps toward Vegeta with a smile on his face. His smile began to disappear when he noticed that Vegeta had a scowl planted on his features.

"Are you ready to end this?" Vegeta asked while going into a fighting stance.

"You know it!" Goku stated cheerily, also dropping into a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

"This is gonna be fun, I haven't fought you in a long time!"

"You think this is a game? I'm dead serious!"

Goku didn't understand, "You don't want to fight me for fun?"

"Hell no! You've been getting on my goddamn nerves all evening! First, you deny my son the right to fight by himself by sending your brat to go help him! Then you trick me and take the final kill for yourself! And now you stole my food!"

"Well, you stole mine too," Goku interjected.

"Because you stole mine first! Now, get over here and fight like a saiyan!"

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan level two and glared at Goku even more menacingly than before. Goku sighed and also powered up to super saiyan two. Then the two super saiyans launched at each other and began exchanging blows.

Everyone went outside of the eating area to watch Goku and Vegeta fight. Tarble was amazed at how his brother performed while in battle, it was far better than anything he could have ever done in his life. But he noticed something in his brother that didn't seem quite right. Vegeta's face was twisted in rage, while Son Goku's face showed no malice whatsoever. Tarble went to Bulma and tapped her shoulder.

"Why does my brother seem so angry?" Tarble asked her.

"Who knows?" Bulma said, "Vegeta has always had this idea that he was better than Goku, but I know that isn't true. Vegeta seems to know that, so he hates Goku because of it. Everything he just said about what Goku had done to him this evening is just an excuse so that he would have a reason to fight him," Bulma noticed that Tarble was having trouble understanding what she was saying. "Basically he wants to kill Goku."

"Aren't you worried that he will succeed?"

"Just watch," Bulma assured Tarble with a confident smile on her face.

Goku realized that Vegeta was really serious when he felt the prince's punches. They were powerful and left the places they made contact with sore and bruised. Goku knew that he had to end this quickly so he put all his power into a backhand that sent Vegeta flying away, giving Goku the time he needed to power up to super saiyan three.

Vegeta saw that he was heading toward a rock wall, so he flipped about and landed on his feet on the wall of rock. He then bounded off of it and flew toward Goku. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw that Goku's eyebrows had muscled over and that his hair was now long and spikier. Vegeta continued his attack anyway, hoping that it would do a sufficient amount of damage. He was wrong. Vegeta's punch slammed into Goku's abdomen, but it felt as if he had hit a solid wall. Goku looked down at Vegeta and let out a disappointed sigh. Goku chopped Vegeta on the back of the head so quickly and so forcefully that the saiyan prince didn't even notice the movement before going unconscious.

Goku reverted back to normal form and picked Vegeta up and slung him over his shoulder. Goku walked over to the steps near the eating area and laid Vegeta at the bottom of it. He then looked up to Bulma, sending her an apologetic gaze. Bulma just nodded and smiled slightly. It was just mere months before that she was having an affair with Goku, but they both ended it, knowing that they were risking not only their friendship, but also their lives.

Goku and Bulma stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sharing a moment of unspoken feelings. Goku quickly looked away, realizing that those unspoken feelings were starting to bubble up inside of him.

"Well," Goku said, "I guess it's time for me to get going, C'mon Goten, Chi-Chi, and Gohan."

"Actually, dad," Gohan said, "I was gonna stay over at Videl's place."

"Okay, have fun!"

Chi-Chi sent Goku a glare, but Goku smiled and told his wife that Gohan was old enough now.

Son said one final goodbye to his friends and sent a wink at Bulma before blasting off into the sky.

Soon Vegeta was up and irritated at finding out that Goku had left. Bulma suggested that Tarble come live with them, along with Gure. They got into the air car and Bulma began driving it back to Capsule Corp. Once they got to Capsule Corp., Bulma would have a little talk with Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma set Tarble and Gure into one of the many guest bedrooms that were scattered throughout the foundation. Tarble was extremely grateful that Bulma had allowed him and Gure to stay with them. The blue haired woman assured the young saiyan that it was fine.

Bulma now stood across from Vegeta in their room.

"Vegeta, what was that about earlier?"

"Kakarrot just pisses me off sometimes," Vegeta stated, not exactly wanting to talk about it.

"You were hurting him, that's why he turned into a super saiyan three and knocked you out! Were you trying to kill him?" Bulma asked, her voice rising as she got more frustrated with her husband.

"Yes! Okay? I was trying to kill him!" Vegeta admitted, shouting at his wife.

"Why? Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because he's a moron, he's a traitor; he's… he's…"

"He's better than you?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did you just say?"

"Goku is better than you!"

"Woman!"

"What're you gonna do?" Bulma asked defiantly.

Vegeta's backhand answered Bulma completely. It slammed into Bulma's cheek sending her to the ground violently. Vegeta didn't even have a hint of regret about him.

Bulma's cheek throbbed in pain and tears welled in her eyes. Then her eyes narrowed and she turned about on the floor and glared at Vegeta.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" she shrieked at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta huffed and stormed out of the room in anger. Bulma dropped her head into her hands and began sobbing.

Tarble ran out into the hallway and began making his way toward the shouts he was hearing. He got to where Bulma and Vegeta's room was and he saw his brother emerging from his room with a look of anger on his face. Tarble ran up to his brother.

"Vegeta, what's going on, I heard screaming?" Tarble asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"None of your damn business Tarble," Vegeta growled and continued walking down the hallway.

Tarble opened the door to his brother's room and entered it to see Bulma on the floor weeping.

"I told you to leave!" Bulma screamed and looked up. "Oh, Tarble, I'm sorry. I thought you were Vegeta."

Tarble kneeled down in front of her, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Bulma assured through quiet sobs, "Can I be alone for a while?"

Tarble nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut Bulma began crying harder. She needed someone to comfort her and Tarble had been willing to, but she didn't want to ruin his image of Vegeta. She needed Son Goku. She got up and walked over to her nightstand where a phone sat. She picked it up and began to dial.

* * *

Chi-Chi had done it again, through the whole evening she had been cool and easygoing, but as soon as she stepped foot in the house she turned on Goku.

"Why did you do that?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Do what?" Goku asked honestly.

"Why did you turn into the super saiyan three and take Vegeta out in one blow?"

"Because I needed to end it quick."

"'end it quick'? Why, I thought you two were just sparring?"

"No, Vegeta was actually trying to hurt me, so I ended it quick!"

"Why would he actually be trying to hurt you?" Chi-Chi asked with obvious skepticism.

"I don't know. I thought we were friends, but I guess he doesn't think so. Apparently, he still hates me."

"Oh bull," Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what Chi-Chi? Never mind, just drop it."

Just then their telephone rang and Chi-Chi picked it up, "Hello?

"Bulma? What's wrong?"

Goku heard the concern in Chi-Chi's voice as she spoke with Bulma.

"Yes, he's right here," Chi-Chi said and handed the phone to Goku. The saiyan grabbed it and put it to his face.

"Bulma?" Goku said into the phone.

Heavy sobs came from the other line, "Goku, I need you to *sniff* come over."

"I'll be there right away."

Goku hung up the phone and told Chi-Chi that he needed to go. Chi-Chi wasn't too happy about Goku leaving. He ran outside, powered up to super saiyan and blasted off into the sky.

It was ten minutes before he reached the edge of west city and he continued until he saw the Capsule Corp. yard come into view. Goku landed on the grass and reverted to normal form as he ran into the building. He hadn't even thought to ask where Bulma was, but he had a good guess. He began making his way upstairs.

Goku came to Bulma's door and saw that it was cracked open so he went in. Bulma was sitting on the bed sniffling, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up, saw Goku, and, as if Goku had added some more emotion into her, she began crying again. Goku closed the door and sat on the bed next to Bulma. She threw her arms around Goku and pressed her head into his chest, sobbing. Goku held her gently and brushed hair from her face.

"What happened?" Goku asked softly.

"Vegeta…" Bulma began, but it seemed as if she didn't want to tell Goku. Instead she sat up straight and turned her cheek so that Goku could more easily see it.

Goku's eyes widened with shock when he saw the large welt on Bulma's cheek. Goku brought his hand up and felt it to see how bad it was. Even though his touch was gentle, Bulma still winced in slight pain. Goku grabbed a bag from his belt that contained the senzu. He fumbled with it and produced one of the magical healing beans. He gave it to Bulma and she ate it, immediately the welt disappeared.

"Why did he do that?" Goku asked.

"Because we got into an argument and I said that you were better than him. He said "woman" threateningly, and I asked what he was going to do and he smacked me in the face," Bulma said, though her voice was trembling.

Goku was surprised; he never expected that from Vegeta. The saiyan held Bulma ever closer and a tear fell from his eye, knowing that he had been one of the causes of Vegeta's anger.

"Goku," Bulma said softly.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving Vegeta."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm tired of it Goku, I cannot deal with him anymore, I'm leaving tonight."

"Where are you going? I mean this is your place, why can't you just kick him out?"

"Do you think he'd leave? I'm just going to go get an apartment or something. Are you coming?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Goku asked, having a good guess on what she meant.

"Goku, I'm done with Vegeta, I want to be with you and I have even after we stopped seeing each other secretly."

"What about Chi-Chi and Goten?"

"Goku, you didn't have a problem with cheating on her before, have you bonded with her since then?"

"Well," Goku began trying to think of a time when he and Chi-Chi had actually showed love for one another, "no we haven't."

A smile came to Goku's lips and he grabbed Bulma and brought her into a sensual kiss. Bulma felt so much relief knowing that Goku was going to go through with this with her. Then something began nagging at her thoughts and she pulled away from Goku.

"We still can't tell Vegeta that we're seeing each other."

"Of course," Goku said, knowing that Bulma was right. "What apartment building were you planning on staying at?"

"That new one that just opened up in the east side of the city, called _Sunrise Apartments_."

Goku kissed Bulma on the cheek and told her that he'd be waiting for her at the apartment building. He nodded at Bulma and left the room.

Bulma stood up and went to her closet, opening the door then began searching for her suitcase. She found it and began to stuff her favorite clothes in it. She then put on a baseball cap and grabbed the suitcase. She then left the room and began making her way to her parents' room.

She knocked on their door and waited a couple of seconds before Dr. Briefs opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart," Dr. Briefs said, "What's up?"

"I'm leaving," Bulma said with a sorrow filled smile.

"You mean…for good?"

"Yeah."

"Why, what happened?"

"Vegeta, I'm tired of his crap," Bulma explained, taking great care to leave out the part about Vegeta hitting her.

"Well, alright, Bulma. Take care and the best of luck to you," Dr. Briefs then looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, "You're leaving with Son Goku, aren't you?"

Bulma smiled and nodded, she then hugged her father, "If you ever need to contact me I'm moving into the _Sunrise Apartments_" and then she saidher goodbye. She then walked to her son's room. She gently opened the door to his room and stepped in. He was in his bed asleep, she wished that she could just let him sleep but she needed to do this.

She knelt down next to Trunks' bed and gently caressed her son's cheek. Trunks opened his eyes and saw his mother.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, noting the sad look she was giving him.

"Mommy is leaving, I don't want you to hate me Trunks, I love you so much," Bulma said as tears streamed down her face, and she hugged her son.

Trunks held his mother; tears of his own began to stream down his face, "I'll never hate you, but why are you leaving?"

"You're father. That's all I'm going to tell you, you can get the rest of the story from him."

"Are you and dad separating?" Trunks asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm afraid so."

"But, mom, you can't!"

"I know it's hard baby boy," Bulma said while holding Trunks tighter, "but I need you to be strong and be good for grandma and grandpa. I promise that they will take you to visit me."

Trunks smiled, wiping the tears away, "I will be strong, mom. I promise."

He hugged his mother one final time before she kissed his forehead and left. She cried as she walked from the building and onto the sidewalk.

She pulled out her capsule case and pulled forth a hover car capsule, pressing the button on the top and tossing it to the ground. It exploded in a puff of white smoke and then the car appeared. She got in and began driving to the apartment building.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the gravity room and thought about what he had just done. A smile came to his lips; he had shown her what was up. He decided that he should at least apologize to make the woman happy, and then maybe she would stop nagging at him. He left the gravity room and began walking back to the main building. He went up to his and Bulma's room and opened the door.

"Hey, Bulma," Vegeta said softly as he opened the door, "I just wanted to say…"

He noticed that the room was empty, but the closet door was opened and there were clothes strewn about the floor near to it. Vegeta went to the closet and looked inside, noticing that a suitcase was missing. Realization came to him then: Bulma had left! He denied it, she couldn't have left. He looked under the bed, he went to the bathroom to look, he even checked in the closet a second time. Where was she? He stormed out of the room and ran down the steps.

He went outside and began calling into the night.

"Bulma!"

Vegeta roared in despair. Where did she go?

* * *

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment she saw Goku leaning up against the wall. She got out of her car and pushed the button on its side, which transformed it back into a capsule. She placed the capsule into her case and ran up to Goku, embracing him tightly.

"I love you, Goku," Bulma said.

"Don't worry, Trunks will forgive you," Goku said comfortingly.

Bulma's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I don't know, ever since I came to planet Namek for the first time, I've had this strange power where I can sense what happened to somebody."

"I don't understand," Bulma said.

"It's a long story," Goku said.

"Thank you, though," Bulma said with a smile.

They both entered the room and made their arrangements for buying an apartment.

* * *

Dr. Briefs was thrown to the ground violently. He scrambled away from his attacker until his back was against the wall.

"Where did she go?" Vegeta demanded.

"I won't tell you!" Dr. Briefs said defiantly.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"I won't tell you, not in a million years!"

Vegeta sneered and knelt in front of his father-in-law. He grabbed the man's hand and put his thumb against one of his finger.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll break every single one of your fingers," Vegeta said calmly.

"Never," Dr. Briefs stammered breathlessly, hoping he had the strength to not reveal his daughter's location.

Vegeta snapped his thumb forward. A loud SNAP issued forth as Dr. Briefs finger broke at the knuckle. Dr. Briefs screamed in agony.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"N-n-never," Dr. Briefs gasped.

Vegeta went to Dr. Briefs' second finger and snapped his thumb forward, breaking that finger as well, bringing forth the same reaction from the loyal scientist.

"Now?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Dr. Briefs cried, "I'll tell you. She's at the apartment building that just opened up. _Sunrise Apartments _they call it."

Vegeta released the man's hand and stood up. Dr. Briefs cradled his wounded hand close to him. Vegeta left the room. He had some things to do.

* * *

Apartment room 207 was huge; it was almost the size of a one story house. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom attached to it. The place was pretty bare but that was going to change tomorrow. Though for now, Bulma needed a bed, so she took out her capsule case and took out a capsule. She pressed the button on the top and tossed it to the floor in the bedroom. The capsule exploded in a puff of white smoke and when it cleared a bed appeared. It wasn't in the appropriate spot so Bulma had Goku lift it and place it down with the headboard against the wall. Goku turned to see if he had put it in the right spot, but Bulma jumped into his arms and began kissing him. They toppled onto the bed with Bulma on top.

"Wait, we're going to do this already?" Goku asked.

"Goku, I've been waiting to do this again for months now. Yes we're going to do this," Bulma stated while throwing the hat from her head.

"Okay," the saiyan said, not going to argue with Bulma's point.

Soon they were under the covers of the bed making love.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the laboratory wondering what he could make as an apologetic gift. He looked around and found nothing that Bulma would like. Maybe it didn't have to be mechanical. He saw a large wad of sculpting wax that Dr. Briefs used to coat some of his inventions. Vegeta grabbed the malleable substance and began forming it, seeing what he could do with it.

When he had finished it, it looked unimpressive. Vegeta went to start messing with it some more but he noticed that it was looking like a candle. He then looked around for something to use as a wick. Luckily he actually found a wick, so he went to the wax candle and forced the wick down the middle until it hit the bottom of the glob of wax. He then cut the wick down to an appropriate size. He tossed the unwanted part of the wick behind him and began looking for a nice place to put the candle. He found a small glass saucer and placed the candle on it. Vegeta nodded at his handiwork and picked it up. He quickly left Capsule Corp. and blasted off into the night sky toward his wife's apartment building.

He landed near the entrance to the building and rushed in. He went up to the man at the counter and asked if a Bulma Briefs had gotten an apartment here.

"Yes, but what's it to you?" the man asked.

"She's my wife! Now what's her apartment number?"

"207, and, please, keep it quiet."

Vegeta growled and began his march up the stairs.

"Doesn't this idiot know what an elevator is for?" the man mumbled under his breath, referring to the fact that there was an elevator in the room that Vegeta could have used.

Vegeta looked on the second floor but the numbers were all in the one-hundreds, but he knew he was close so he went to the next floor. He soon found apartment 207. He saw that the door was cracked open so he didn't have to knock. He opened it and looked inside.

He saw nothing, but marveled at how big the apartment was. He stepped inside and looked around a bit. He heard slight noises from a room beyond the living room. Vegeta knew it had to be Bulma. He went up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Bulma," Vegeta said as he opened the door. "I made you a candle from – What the?" Vegeta yelped, dropping the candle to the floor.

Bulma quickly got off of Goku and lifted the blanket over her chest. Goku looked at Vegeta then looked to Bulma, noticing that Bulma was covering her chest. Goku, thinking that she was trying to hide the fact that they were making love by doing that, also lifted the blanket over his chest.

"So that's why you and Kakarrot spent so much time together before…" Vegeta pointed a finger at Goku with a wild look on his face, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Goku leapt out of the bed and over to the window and opened it. Vegeta launched at Goku, but the saiyan grabbed onto the prince's leg and tossed him out the window. Goku then quickly threw on his boxers and jumped out of the window, leaving a very distressed Bulma in bed.

"So, Kakarrot, you start today off by stealing my sushi, and you end it by stealing my wife?"

"You're comparing Bulma to sushi?" Goku asked. "You are comparing your wife with such a small object. You must be a joy to be around."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta roared, "I won't allow you to take her from me!"

"I didn't steal her from you, because she is no longer with you! She left you, did you not register that?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"That's a new one."

Vegeta roared and turned super saiyan two; this time he wasn't going to make any mistakes.

Goku powered to super saiyan three, and when he did so, his rage increased. He was at Vegeta's fore in the blink of an eye, and he grabbed Vegeta by the neck, squeezing it viciously. Goku lifted Vegeta's face and brought it extremely close to his.

"If you EVER touch her again, I will _kill _you!" Goku roared in Vegeta's face, his voice amplified by the sheer power he poured forth from his body. He then punched Vegeta in the face and continued the attack with a series of kicks that left the saiyan prince bruised in many places.

Goku punched Vegeta viciously one final time and dropped Vegeta to the ground.

"Now get out of my sight! I never want to see your pathetic face again!" Goku screamed down at Vegeta.

The saiyan prince got up weakly and scrambled away from the building. Now what was he going to do? He decided he would leave town for a while. He couldn't fly, his energy had been beaten out of him by Goku, and so he limped through the dark streets of the city.

Bulma was no longer his, and she had left him, for Kakarrot of all people. Vegeta expected that she would go back to Yamcha if anything like this were to happen; never did Vegeta think that it would be Goku. It started to make sense, though, for Bulma had known Goku for a long time, and the low-class saiyan warrior was one of her closest friends.

Vegeta began to miss Bulma then, especially since he passed a music store that had the music video for Cinderella's song "Don't know what ya got ('til it's gone)", while the music from the video was playing out of speakers on the outside of the store. Vegeta hurried past the store before he had a break down.

* * *

Goku reverted back to normal form and flew back to his apartment window. He entered and went to Bulma.

"Is he gone?" Bulma asked softly.

"Yeah," Goku assured her.

Bulma hugged Goku and cried. All Son could do was be there to comfort her, hopefully the saiyan prince wouldn't return in a long time.

* * *

Twenty years into the future the cities that the androids had destroyed were completely rebuilt and things were peaceful. Trunks, however, worked at Capsule Corp. and hated it. When he wasn't sitting in business meetings he was out smoking pot, drinking with his friends, and selling drugs for some extra spending cash. Bulma had died of lung cancer because of her smoking, she had gotten it four years before she died, but even in the future they did not a have a cure. She had refused to quit smoking; she reasoned that she was going to die anyway. So she kept smoking and it hastened her death.

After his mother's death, Trunks became extremely depressed because he had no one to go to. So he owned Capsule Corp., big deal, he had bigger problems than figuring out which Capsule car was going to be next in the market. He had found solace in marijuana and smoked it often, trying his hardest to rid of the pain the easiest way he could. He even began dealing for a guy he had met a while back.

A saiyan named Paragus came to earth and was looking for Trunks' father, Vegeta. The saiyan didn't seem too bothered about Vegeta's death, but instead he asked Trunks if he'd take his father's place as king of the new Planet Vegeta. Trunks, having had already experienced this moment when he had traveled to the past, knew that it was a trap, but he decided he would use his smarts to outwit the saiyans.

When he got there he laughed at how poorly planned the trap was. He remembered everything from his first experience with them and so, this time around, he noticed all the faults with the ruse. Trunks, however, did meet someone who was to be one of his closest friends, companions, and his drug supplier: Broly. Trunks convinced Broly to leave the planet and forget about Paragus, which Broly had no trouble in doing. The two left and went to earth, where Trunks taught Broly everything he knew about life on earth.

One day, Broly decided to go out on his own and find a job to his liking, so he left, thanking Trunks for everything.

Years later, after Bulma's death, Trunks began smoking weed and drinking. After two months of smoking marijuana, Trunks wanted to become a dealer, so he was introduced to the supplier, who happened to be Broly. It was a fun filled reunion and Broly, of course, agreed to let Trunks become a dealer.

So now Trunks worked for Broly, but things were going badly. Drug wars were starting, and Trunks and Broly were in the middle of it. They both had the physical strength to end the situation, but neither of them wanted to, understanding that their drug sales would go downhill after they revealed themselves as super powered monsters.

They were both in a room, Trunks sitting on the floor looking rather calm for the situation he was in, while Broly paced the room.

"Maybe we should just beat them up," Broly suggested, though obviously he was high and extremely paranoid.

"No, man," Trunks said, "Our, fuckin', sales will go down for sure, man!"

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Broly asked.

Trunks thought hard for a minute or two, "What if we take all our shit, you know, and, like, take the time machine and head to the past and sell our shit there?"

"What good is that gonna do?"

"Think about it, man. We take…our shit and sell it in the past! A clean start!"

"I like it, let's do it!"

Trunks and Broly rushed to Broly's drug warehouse and began packing all the hemp, heroin and other such drugs into large sacks. Then they went to Capsule Corp. and tied the sacks to the time machine. They squeezed into the time traveling vessel and Trunks hit the "go" button. The time machine lifted into the air and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Bulma awoke and looked next to her and saw that Goku was not in bed. She got up, put on a shirt and some panties and walked out of the bedroom. She went into the living room and looked around, she saw Goku standing outside on the balcony, leaning on the edge, looking out at the city. She went to the sliding glass door and opened it, walking up next her lover. It was a little chilly and she shivered as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. Goku noticed her presence and turned, giving her a weak smile.

"What's wrong Goku?" Bulma asked, placing a hand on the saiyan's arm.

"Vegeta," he stated flatly, "He knows now, and I don't know what he's going to do…"

"How long have you been up?" Bulma asked, noticing the bags under Goku's eyes.

"All night, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, Goku," Bulma whispered caressing Goku's arm comfortingly.

"How did he even find out where we were?" Goku asked suddenly.

"Maybe he detected your chi," Bulma suggested.

"No, I was suppressing it. Someone might have told him."

"But the only person I told was…" Bulma's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no."

She rushed into the apartment and threw on some clothes, "Goku I have to go!"

"Wait," Goku said, "I'm coming with you."

They went to the parking lot and Bulma brought out her Capsule car and got in, followed by Goku. She stepped on the gas and began driving toward Capsule Corp.

They got their within five minutes and Bulma got out of the car and rushed to the main building, not even bothering to turn the car back into a capsule. She looked all over, yelling for her father. She eventually heard his reply coming from a laboratory. She ran into the lab and saw her father's hand in a homemade brace. Tears came to her eyes as she ran to her father and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, dad, I shouldn't have left," Bulma lamented.

"No, I'm sorry I told Vegeta," Dr. Briefs said, "I should have been stronger."

Goku pulled out a senzu and gave it to Dr. Briefs, and the scientist gratefully took it and ate it. He smiled a little and pulled the brace from his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Good as new," Dr. Briefs exclaimed, but then his excitement was soon disintegrated as he remembered the situation at hand. "Did he find you?"

"Yes, but Goku drove him off…"

"Things sure aren't looking well now, are they?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will get better," Goku said.

Just then they heard a strange noise from outside, so they all began making their way through the hallways and corridors of the building.

When they arrived outside they were surprised, happy, and a little confused as well. Trunks' time machine sat in the yard, with future Trunks outside of it, untying large sacks that were attached to it, but most curious of all was the man that was with Trunks. Goku recognized the man and was a little nervous about this meeting.

"Trunks," Bulma called to her son from the future, "What are you doing here?"

Trunks paused after he heard Bulma addressing him. He began to tremble and he turned, rushed to his mother and hugged her.

"Mom, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said through heavy sobs. (So much drama, huh?)

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, stroking her son's hair.

"I've missed you so much."

"What's going on?"

"You died in the future," Trunks said, wiping tears from his eyes, remembering that this was his mother from the past.

"How?"

"Lung cancer, from smoking."

Bulma's eyes widened and she fumbled through her pants pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. She quickly threw the box as far as she could; there was no way she was going to let herself get that addicted. She then went to her son and hugged him.

"My poor baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright mom, I'm just glad I get to see you again."

Goku smiled, what a touching moment, he thought. He then turned to look at Broly, who wore a large, black overcoat. Broly noticed Goku, but showed no hostility toward him.

"Are you Goku?" Broly asked suddenly.

"Y-yes," Goku said nervously.

"I'm Broly," the muscled saiyan said while coming over to Goku, his hand extended forward for a handshake, "Trunks has told me many good things about you."

Goku took Broly's hand and shook it, relieved that Broly didn't recognize him for Kakarrot, "Nice to meet you."

"Well I better get going," Broly stated, "I need to find someplace to put my stuff and stay." He turned to Bulma, "Is there a drug warehouse around here?"

"Yeah," Bulma replied with a confused look on her face, "It's on the edge of town, why?"

"Well, I need to go and take the place over, and I need someplace to keep _this_," he said, holding up the large sacks that he had brought with him through time. "Seeya."

With that, Broly blasted into the sky and out of sight.

"Is your friend a drug lord?" Bulma asked her son from the future.

"Yeah, and I'm his dealer."

"You're what?" Bulma asked in shock.

"I'm a drug dealer. Hey, mom, I really need a place to stay."

Bulma disregarded the fact that her future son was a drug dealer; hopefully present Trunks wouldn't grow up with the same occupation. She told Trunks that she would give him money to buy an apartment. Trunks, though a druggie, still was a responsible adult and was sure to use the cash his mom had given him to buy an apartment and not on drugs. He thanked his mom and kissed her on the cheek before blasting into the sky to find an appropriate apartment building.

Bulma shook her head and smiled, though she was a little disappointed that Trunks had become a junkie, but she could understand why he had turned to drugs; having no living relatives would do that to someone.

Bulma turned to her father and asked if Trunks was up, and Dr. Briefs nodded, so he took his daughter to go see her son.

* * *

Tarble had woken up early, wanting to walk around the city and see its splendors. Gure wanted to come with so Tarble allowed her to. The saiyan had put on some clothes that Bulma had put in his dresser. He now wore a light blue button up shirt with a pair of jeans and some brown shoes. Tarble liked them because they were much more comfortable than his armor.

He and Gure walked through the city and Tarble noticed all of the good looking human women. He then looked to his wife, Gure, the small, puff headed creature he had met in space. What was he doing? He was on a planet with loads of beautiful girls and he was with this little puff?

Gure looked up at Tarble and gave him a large smile which freaked him out because her face usually seemed so emotionless. Tarble shivered, a look of disgust planted on his features. He looked around and noticed more of the beautiful women. He again looked to Gure, who just stood there, emotionless, waiting for Tarble to do something. He looked back to the beautiful women, then to Gure, then back to the beautiful women, then to Gure. He needed to make a decision, and make it quick. So that's what he did.

He grabbed Gure by the head and tossed her up. She screamed as she came rocketing back down, and Tarble punted her far across the city.

"Sayonara, Puff!" Tarble laughed.

Tarble then proceeded to talk with the ladies as his old wife went hurtling away. She'd be back, Tarble knew, but not for a long while. (Sorry for any of you Gure fans...I'm not a fan of Gure, I find her to be a waste of space. Tarble, however, is actually my second favorite next to Goku!)

* * *

Goku and Bulma had just finished making love and were now just lying in bed. Both had a smile on their faces, finally happy together again. Goku however, was lost in thought. He knew that Vegeta would be back, he didn't quite know when, but he knew that saiyan prince would be back and he would want Bulma back. Goku sensed dark things in the future, but what they were, he could not be sure. All he could do was love Bulma, he knew he could do that, and stick by her side throughout whatever horrors awaited them in the future.

**A/N: **I'm going to continue with Meant to Be before I start the editing process of Dragonball C: Book 1. DBC: Book 1 was not written by me, but I did help come up with ideas for the story. DBC: Book 1 will be rated M because of the excessive language, frequent alcohol use, druge usage, sexual content, and some suggestive themes. Also, the two characters that it is about is Goku and Vegeta because the story is based around their lives, but there will be GokuxBulma in it. So for those of you who do not like when DBZ character use foul language or do drugs should NOT read... I wasn't sure if I was going to post it or not, but I decided I would. Besides, I'd like to show the author of the story the reviews that it will get.


End file.
